loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart of Ueberroth (Galara)
The Heart of Ueberroth is appropriate for epic-level characters. It was created by Ueberroth. When outside of a host, it takes the form of a small black lump. When consumed, it rips itself out of the stomach and replaces the host's regular heart, consuming it in the process. This deals an amount of damage equal to twice the owner's healing surge value. These hit points cannot be regained until the owner has taken an extended rest. Statistics Block Heart of Ueberroth Epic Level Fashioned by Ueberroth to further his aberration's hold on the world, this heart is a great gift to any who share Ueberroth's vision. Body Slot: Heart Property: You gain a +2 bonus to Athletics and Endurance checks. Property: You may spend a healing surge one additional time per encounter. Property: The Heart grants you Regeneration 5. Property: The Heart grants you immunity to Disease and Poison. Property: The Heart gives you the aquatic subtype and a swim speed of 5. If you already have a swim speed, it increases by 5. Property: You gain telepathy 20, or, if you already have it, your telepathy range increases by 20. Property: You gain +1 action point. Power: (At-will, Illusion) Minor action. You and one ally within 10 squares turn invisible until the end of your next turn. Power: (Encounter, Arcane, Fear) Standard Action. You can use Banish to the Void (Warlock 27) Power: (Encounter, Psychic) Standard action, recharges when first bloodied. Psychic Slime: Close burst 10; targets enemies; INT vs. Will; 2d8 + 10 psychic damage, and the target is dazed (save ends). Goals of the Heart of Ueberroth * Promote the spread of aberrations across the world. * Convert and enslave those races that are not abberations. * Be installed in a powerful vessel that will work towards these goals. Roleplaying the Heart of Ueberroth The Heart of Ueberroth speaks in a dark and powerful voice inside its owner's head, urging them to fulfill its goals. When the Heart is not installed in a host, the black lump whispers to those who hold it for more than a few seconds, giving them a strong desire to consume it. Concordance Until the owner implants the Heart, it has no concordance and the owner gains none of its abilities or powers. Starting Score 5 Owner gains a level +1d6 Owner is not an aberration +5 Owner aids an aberration in its goals +1 Owner converts or enslaves a non-aberrant race '''(max. 1/day) +1 '''Owner kills an aberration (Max. 1/encounter)' -2 '''Owner works against an aberration' -1 Pleased(16-20) "The Heart beats hard with power." The Heart works with the host, happy to have found an effective vehicle for the propogation of aberrations. Property: The Heart's bonus to Athletics and Endurance checks increases to +5 Property: The Regeneration granted by the Heart increases to 10 Property: The owner gains immunity to Psychic, Fear, and Charm effects. Power: (At-will, Charm, Psychic) Standard Action. Enslave: Ranged 5; targets a dominated creature; Int vs. Will; 6d8 + 10 psychic damage. A target reduced to 0 hit points or fewer by this attack doesn’t die but becomes enslaved in preparation for the Aboleth Servitor ritual. Enslaved targets are dominated, and only the death of the owner can end this domination. Once a creature is enslaved, it no longer counts towards the domination cap of three creatures. Satisfied (12-15) "The Heart urges me to control lesser beings." The Heart sees the owner as a good potential candidate, and begins to gift them greater power. Power: (At-will, Charm) Standard Action. Dominate: Ranged 10; targets a dazed creature; Int vs. Will; the target is dominated (save ends). The owner can dominate up to three creatures at a time. Power: (Daily) Minor action. You can heal yourself, recovering hit points as if you spent a healing surge. Normal (5-11) "The Heart wants me to aid the aberrations of Ueberroth." The Heart is convinced that this owner is, if not an aberration, at least allied with them. Unsatisfied (1-4) "The Heart skips beats, to scare me." The Heart is not pleased with it's wielder, and will soon depart if not placated. In the meantime, it reduces the likelihood of gifting an unworthy owner. '''Property: You lose the Regeneration gifted by the Heart. Property: You lose the immunities gifted by the Heart. Property: You take a -2 penalty to Athletics and Endurance checks. Angered (0 or Lower) "The Heart thrashes in your chest, seeming fit to burst." At this point, the Heart is prone to leaving. It will first see to disadvantage and actively work against it's unfitting host's plans, before leaving. Property: You lose the aquatic subtype. Property: You take a -5 penalty to Athletics and Endurance checks. Special: Once per encounter at any time, the Heart may stop briefly, causing you great pain. You take 6d6 damage and fall unconcious for 1d4 rounds. Special: Once per day at any time, the Heart may take over the host's body and mind for one minute. Your actions are chosen by the Heart, and it may speak through you as it wishes. Moving On "Ueberroth's will." The Heart of Ueberroth consumes its owner, body and mind. The character dies instantly, and his body is drawn into the heart and consumed. The character may be raised, but does so devoid of a heart and so soon dies. The Heart rejoins Ueberroth, providing him with all knowledge of the host, both mental and physical. After a time, Ueberroth returns the Heart into the world - usually into the hands of the aboleths. Wielders The individuals to have gained possession of the Heart thus far are: * Ueberroth * Matthew Swift Category:GArtifacts